


Blackout

by NoirEtBlancShadowRaven



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No parings yet, possible slash, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirEtBlancShadowRaven/pseuds/NoirEtBlancShadowRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 10 years he's had enough things must be set straight. Characters read books story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: There are no parings yet but if you have an idea please tell me it can be MF, FF or MM so let me know.
> 
> Warnings: Slight OCC. Some of this is not in cannon and I have changed stuff. Also please note Barty never got his soul sucked out they though he did but he didn't.
> 
> People Reading : Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty Jr, Harry Mad Eye, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred and Geroge.  
> If you want anyone else tell me and I will see about adding them when I can.

France, 2005  
  
The lights flickered out, causing the lone occupant of the room to look up from where he was sitting at the desk.   
  
The rain was thundering against the window, and the wind howling in the distance. He stared out the window for a moment before returning to the letter on the desk. He signed his initials at the bottom of the paper before slipping it into an envelope. Hoping his plan worked the man wrote a number of names on the front of it.   
  
Rereading the letter he gave a satisfied sigh before putting it back in the envelope. He sealed it, smiling his first true smile in almost a decade.  
  
This would finally set everything straight.  
  
With that thought the man walked out of the room ready to retire for the evening, looking forward to a new day. Flicking his wrist behind him as he left the room, he set the plan into action.  
________________________________________  
Hogwarts Castle, Astronomy Tower, 1995  
  
Looking up as the storm brewed, a boy who looked between the ages of twelve and fifteen at the top of the Astronomy Tower stared up at the dog-star Sirius.   
  
The teen was currently curled in a ball and had black messy hair, startling emerald green eyes covered in glasses that at that moment were askew and a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead.   
  
Sighing he looked at his hands. It was his fault Sirius was dead. If he had listened to Hermione instead of believing in the stupid vision his godfather would still be alive and Remus would still have his best friend.   
  
Shaking his head he stood up to leave the tower and walking towards the entrance. He was at the door and was about to go on the first step when there was a flash of light and a burst of energy before all lights in Hogwarts went out and Harry Potter was gone.  
________________________________________  
Slytherin Manor, Thorne room, 1995  
  
The dark lord sat on his throne, alternating between listening to reports and torturing death eaters for failing, and generally looking more pissed off every the second.   
  
His second in command dismissed everyone before turning to the dark lord, being careful to wait until he was sure everyone left before putting up wards.  
  
"My Lord what the hell is wrong with you?" Lucius asked ignoring the glare his old friend sent. "You haven't been yourself since you left Potter's mind then you spent a day ignoring every one and you are." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Less tolerant," he finished shooting a look at the dark lord.  
  
Ignoring him Voldemort got up from his throne only to be caught by his second in commands' hand as light erupted around them.   
  
Pulling out their wands, they cast several spells but nothing they tried made any difference. Unknown to them the same thing was also happening outside of the room. With a burst of energy all light vanished and the dark lord and his most loyal servant were gone.  
________________________________________  
London, 12 Grimmauld Place, 1995  
  
The headquarters was silent. In all the time they had used it there had always been some sought of noise.   
  
Even the portrait of Walburga Black was quiet at the loss of what she thought was the final heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black.   
  
Snape was silent as he looked over everyone as he arrived back from the Death Eater meeting, before walking over to Mad Eye and placing his finger on the device that was held out to him. Mad Eye watched it closely as it turned green, before placing it back into his pocket with a grunt.  
  
He went back over the rooms' occupants, giving a disgusted look as he saw Dumbledore with that blasted twinkle in his eyes but quickly changing it to fake concern as he spoke to Tonks and Lupin. Shaking his head he looked to Snape.  
  
"Potter?" he asked. It had been a week since Padfoot's death and he was worried about the Potter heir, who had not been returning his owls and would soon be going back to the Muggles Dumbledore called family. Sneering Snape shook his head indicating he was the same as he had been.   
  
Sighing Mad Eye leaned back into the wall only to jump up again as he felt a sudden burst of magic. He whipped out his wand and began searching everywhere just as all light went out. He felt with his magic in shock as Tonks, Lupin, Snape, Bill, Charlie and the twins vanished in thin air.  
  
Looking around, he sensed the magic. Relaxing when he recognised it, he let himself vanish from the yelling of the remaining Order.  
________________________________________  
Unknown location 1995  
  
There was a banging and groaning as several bodies landed in a dark room. When everybody was finally sitting up, the lights slowly came on. There was a minute of shocked silence before twelve wands were drawn.   
  
The fact that astonished everyone was that Alastor Mad Eye Moody just stood up next to Harry, deliberately standing between all the wands and a hand on his shoulder stopping him from doing anything to Bellatrix.   
  
Growling he moved as a spell fired at him. Putting an invisible shield between the parties, he looked to where Harry was standing, noticing Remus was growling at her as well, wanting to attack.  
"Potter," he said when he saw Harry's gaze wandering around the room. "Found any reason for Mad Hatter to put us and several Death Eaters, some who are meant to be soul less things," he said, sending a look to Barty Crouch, "in one room?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly at that. He was having another look around when, in the middle of the room, a small box appeared with a note on top. Alastor insisted on running various tests on it but eventually signaled it was safe for Harry to touch it.   
  
Slowly he reached out for the letter, ignoring the fact that thirteen sets of eyes were on him. Clearing his throat Harry Read the cursive writing on the front of the envelope out loud. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George Weasley, Alastor Moody and Harry Potter."   
  
Opening the actual letter at Alastor's nod he read the beautiful script out, loud not giving anyone a chance to interrupt.  
  
Dear All,  
I have brought you here to fix a few problems that a certain bumblebee has caused. To do this, you will have to read books about Harry's life. Don't try to complain; I have been forbidden from giving you any further information so this is the only way for you to find what you need to do to fix the problems. These are mostly all his thoughts but the bee has changed some of it. Please note that I have made it impossible for you to try to kill each other.  
There will be food and drink supplied, as well as rooms and anything else you may need. You will not be able to leave until you have read every book. I have stopped time on the outside of this room so you won't be missed.  
Good Luck  
Much love T.N.N  
P.S. I know some of you are wondering who I am. I will give you a clue. You have all heard of me yet only two actually know me. You have heard horror stories and lies about me, yet only some are true. One of you is like a son to me, the other was a student.  
P.P.S Harry you have no choice but to read so don't try to change it.  
  
Harry frowned and passed the letter to Alastor to make sure he didn't miss anything. Ignoring the confused looks, he looked at the books, paling as he saw the titles.   
  
He tried to hide them only to stop as Lucius Malfoy stood too after putting a spell on everyone who he saw about to stand up.  
  
He knew it would be easier to fix everything and get out of the room if they weren't all cursing each other. Getting a reluctant nod of thanks from Moody, he read over the titles of the books. His eyes widened in shock. Looking over at everyone,   
  
Lucius spoke. "Well, what should we do?" he asked his lord. Voldemort went to talk but got cut off by Moody.   
  
"We have to stay and read them," Moody said, sending Harry a worried look.  
  
Voldemort sent a glare to Moody, sending a nod at his servant he looked over the crowd of people pondering the letter to himself coming to the conclusion that he would have no choice he inwardly sighed and shook his head before walking over to a couch and sitting down he first checked the wards of the room coming up with nothing and knowing that there is no chance of leaving he sighed not looking forward to the coming days sending a look at Potter he tuned in to what was being said.  
  
 "I know there is no way we can leave until we have, so we should start right away if we don't want to be locked in here for too long." Moody continued as he walked over and claimed a seat. Levitating the death eaters to one couch and the order members to the one opposite to them. Harry sat in between on a bean bag. Everyone was silent; all curious as to what was happening. Lucius held the only book he could open up and looked around the room.  
  
"So who reads first?" When nobody answered he sighed sat back down and read the title of the first chapter out ready to start reading.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**The Boy Who Lived**

Before Lucius could start reading, Alastor spoke up, "There will be a lot of different Muggle technology in the books I expect so if you hear something you don't know what it is write it all down on a piece of parchment and it will be explained to you either after the book or after a chapter." Getting nods that every one understood he smiled as a table with parchment, quills and ink appeared in the centre of the room. After doing a quick scan to make sure that it wasn't jinxed, he put away his wand and nodded to Lucius to read. Clearing his throat Lucius started to read.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal,**

Raising a non existent eye brow Voldemort looked to Harry and Alastor. "If this book is about you, Potter, then why are we reading about filthy Muggles?" From the surname and the mention of technology, it seemed that they would play a large role. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to answer Lucius continued reading.

**Thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Nonsense? Who would want to be normal, that is so dull." Harry looked curiously at Barty. He would have expected a comment like that to come from the twins. Shaking his head he turned as Lucius read.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

Getting up as Lucius continued reading George pulled the table towards where he and his brothers were sitting and wrote down drills.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Walrus" Fred said remembering Harry's uncle from the previous year

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,**

"Horse" George commented smirking seeing what his twin was getting at.

**which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Now that's not very nice Mrs Dursley" Fred smirked."Spying is bad" George added."And anyways you're not even doing it right," they finished together smirking. Harry looked between the two of them before he started laughing."Right?" Rabastan asked curiously."Stan don't ask; I have been told they are worse than Fabian and Gideon Prewett," Rodolphus said to his brother. Before anyone could say anything else Lucius continued reading.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry shuddered clearly remembering what Dudley looked like as a small baby. "If that is fine I don't want to live on this planet anymore," he muttered to himself, ignoring the amused look sent his way by Alastor.  **  
The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,**

"Oooooo" The Twins and the Lestrange brothers said together childishly.

"I wonder what it is," Bellatrix said grinning sadistically.

**And their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

Laughing, Fred looked at Harry. "Now I really want to know." Jumping with his twin across the room he got on his knees in front of Harry. "Oh Great Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, what is the secret your loving guardians dread so much?" Pushing them away, Harry started laughing while Bill and Charlie pulled their brothers back.

"If you will shut up you will find out, Forge" Bill lectured them, much to the amusement of Harry, Barty and the Lestranges. Shooting a glare at his death eaters Voldemort cleared his throat. All three shut up immediately. Harry shot a glare at Voldemort but made no comment as Lucius continued reading.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Is that all" Tonks pouted choosing to ignore the fact that she was in the same room as the one who killed her cousin. At least that is what people thought what they didn't know was the fact that her mother when she was growing up taught her great restraint. [Wow Harry, how do you feel being a dirty little secret?" she mocked whispered to Harry while ignoring the amused look her crush gave her. Harry started laughing again resisting the temptation to start singing the All American Rejects.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Of course they would be; have you seen their son? He is the most abnormal person out there." Remus said smiling softly at the old joke between Harry, Sirius and him.

"Remus you have it wrong, snake face over is the winner of that title." Harry said laughing ignoring the fact that Voldemort's hand twitched for his wand, whilst Bellatrix shouted and glared with her husband and brother in law at Harry. **  
The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"Well look at those lovely people. I wonder what they are doing here." Charlie asked sarcastically.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Yes that is a good idea keep your children away from the dangerous Harry Potter or he will corrupt them. Before me and Forge met him we were sweet innocent children, and just look what he did to us," Fred said ignoring the scoffing from all that knew them well.  **  
When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

"Yeyyyyyy" Harry said bouncing up and down on the beanbag like a child who had to many sweets.

**There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"Of course; there never is when Harry is involved" Bill said laughing.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Boring? Wow Potter you uncle is so mundane." Lucius interrupted himself. No Malfoy would dream of wearing something like that.

**And Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.  
None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Boring? Wow Potter you uncle is so mundane Even Malfoy's don't like boring" Lucius commented

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"If Draco tried that he would be put in his cot, or would be told off at least," Lucius said disgusted at the spoilt brat described. He shuddered to think what would happen when the child was older.   
"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.  
It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat

How is a cat peculiar? Muggles have cats as well." Charlie questioned. **  
reading a map.**

"Oh now that is peculiar. Probably an animagus but what is an animagus doing in a Muggle suburb?" Charlie muttered while the Lestranges, Barty, Tonks, Harry and the twins yelled,

"McGonagall!"

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"She's fast," Harry said amused.

**What could he have been thinking of?**

"You, thinking! Where is the apocalypse?" yelled Harry, ducking for cover as Alastor laughed.

**It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Of course it was. You are always right" Remus said sarcastically.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"Definitely Minerva," Remus said amused.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror.**

"Why did it not break then?" Fred and George asked.

**It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Of course not you filthy Muggle, whatever you say," Rabastan said while Bellatrix started cackling. Knowing that was not a good sign Lucius started reading without giving anyone the time to interrupt.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.  
But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"What have the idiots done now." Alastor muttered

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"There going to get us exposed" He growled his normal eye twitching at the stupidity of people.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"I have always wondered Harry if your uncle likes Drills so much so he can make up for certain things he lacks" Alastor grinned as he saw that Harry was stuck between laughing and being utterly repulsed thinking on that thought, kid always had an imagination.  **  
Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.**

"How many people did you yell at Uncle?" Harry curiously said.

**He yelled at five different people.**

"Only five? You must be losing you touch," Harry laughed, knowing he was talking to the book and it was in the past but enjoying the weird looks he got.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Well that's good" Harry said in mock interest. "Congratulations Uncle."

 **He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy him a bun from the bakery.  
** Harry grinned, knowing that Lucius was trying to read to stop Bellatrix from being insane he decided to keep his mouth shut instead of making and smart ass comments. He wondered why no one put down cars on the list until he remembered both the ministry and the Weasleys had cars

 **He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**  
 **"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**  
 **" — yes, their son, Harry —"**  
Mr. Dursley stopped dead.

"If only," Harry said wistfully.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Oh, so he actually has some intelligence," Harry said as he pulled a quill and a spare bit of parchment towards him. He wrote Reading Order in capital letters at the top of the page, putting Lucius's first on the list, then he pulled out another piece of Parchment . 

  
**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being**   
**stupid.**

"You only just realized," Remus said as he watched Harry as he scribbled stuff over the parchment wondering what he was doing.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"WHAT!" Remus yelled standing only to be pulled back by an invisible force.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Harvey Potter, The Boy Who Lived" Charlie said laughing.

 **There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…** "Like what?" Severus said murderously. Half the room jumped, forgetting the potion master was there **.**

 **but all the same, those people in cloaks…**  
He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
"Sorry,"

"Oh Merlin he knows the word sorry! It's a miracle," Harry said as he looked around the room frowning.

**He grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"  
And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"He could actually fit his arms around him?" George wondered. **  
Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things,**

"I thought you did not approve of imagination oh Uncle of mine" Harry said in a sickly sweet voice reminding some of Umbridge making those who were taught under her shudder, whilst Lucius grimanceed.

**Which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"See, he agrees with me," Harry grinned. "Shows how desperate he is wanting everything to be plain and normal."  
As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.  
"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.  
The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.

"Yep, definitely Minnie," Remus said, picking up the nickname him and the marauders called her to annoy her.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered.**

"No, but it is normal McGonagall behaviour. She was even like that during school," Voldemort commented, causing him to gain many surprised looks.

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.  
Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Won't get a Girlfriend? That's right Dudders" Harry saw Lucius and Voldemort twitch while the others were all grinning there saneness (Or lack of) showing.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:  
"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather.**

"That sounds like the guy Dad used to work with," Tonks commented.

**Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**   
**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**   
**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair.**   
**Shooting stars all over Britain?**

Looking to his side Harry started grinning like a lune as he saw Alastor's expression putting up his hand he counted down on his fingers 5

**Owls flying by daylight?**

Harry's fingers moved to 4  **  
Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place?**

Moving them to 3 he smirked

 **And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…  
Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"  
** "Idiots"  **  
As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"  
** "Yes I know, considering you were there how could there not be." Harry remarked his hand still holding 3 fingers up  
 **"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**  
 **"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**  
 **Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**  
 **"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**  
 **"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**  
 **"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"No it isn't, not in our world anyways" Remus spoke out as Alastor took note as most people became more subdued realizing what day it was the older of them remembering all this happening on Voldemort's downfall. While Harry didn't seem to be paying attention to a thing but Alastor knew differently he chose to ignore the hand he was holding up.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**   
**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"I wonder what," Fred inquired.

   
 **Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**  
 **The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**  
 **How very wrong he was.**

"Nobody thinks anything involving Harry can affect them, but they are always very wrong," George said trying to diffuse the tension.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**   
**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Harvey, do you think she is annoyed or just watching? On a more important note Apparation or Portkey?" Fred asked Harry, grinning as Harry's eye twitched

 **Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.**  
Another finger moved down leaving 2

**His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was**

"Albee Bumblebee," Harry said to Alastor, grinning.

**Albus Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Of course he is; perfect Privet Drive will never welcome the senile Lemon Drop Sucking Bumblebee," Alastor grinned. Harry laughed knowing they were confusing a lot of people with the inside joke.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."  
He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

Harry watched amused as lighter got added to the list, already knowing the Wizarding world had their own brand of cigarettes, which were not deadly and without all the chemicals but still had the same effect Muggles ones had when you smoked them. They also lit themselves when you wanted them to.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Knew it," the twins yelled, rather pointlessly as the whole room knew it was her.

 **He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**  
" **How did you know it was me?" she asked.**  
 **"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**  
 **"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Now Minerva you didn't have to sit on a brick wall all day," Alastor lectured to the book as Harry tried to stifle his laughter

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**   
**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**   
**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed**

"Agreed, Professor. If even Uncle Vernon noticed something was up you know they are being to obvious," Harry grinned, like a Cheshire cat.

**something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Wow Tom terrorising innocents for eleven years? I didn't know it was that long," Harry smirked to Voldemort trying to rile him up only to pout when the Dark Lord ignored him completely 

**  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads.**

"'Yeah, it's hardly fair if you get into the Headless hunt before Nick does," Harry smirked.

**People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

"Well it wouldn't make much difference if what we saw at the world cup is anything to go by," Harry spoke out loud. **  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"No, I don't know who." Harry smirked as he saw several people eyes twitch in the death eater side of the room at his smart ass comments   
"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
"A what?"

"Wow, that is sad if even she doesn't know what they are," Harry said with a grin.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."  
"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"Don't say that to him. In the bumblebee's opinion it is always the time for lemon drops."

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"  
"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

"Even then Professor that is not Tom's proper name" Harry said in a singsong voice which broke off as he got cuffed on the back of the head by Alastor. Glaring at him, he shut up as Lucius continued reading

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops,**

"Gross, they come in wrappers so does that mean he licks them then puts them back in his pocket?" Harry asked revolted. That comment earned several disgusted looks.

**seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."  
"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

Voldemort scoffed while Harry walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Now Tommy don't be like that; we both know it is true." Harry laughed jumping out of the way of a fist and ran back to his seat ignoring the glare sent to him knowing that he couldn't do any magical harm because of the charms Mad Hatter put on the room.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**   
**"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**   
**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Promfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Harry shuddered. "Ew, old people flirting." He looked down at the paper which he had been drawing only to look back up and see a mix between half the room looking like they were going to be sick and the other half laughing. **  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Harry was going to comment only to be stopped by a hand on his mouth. He looked up into Barty's eyes with a grin, while all the people who know Harry well held back there laughter knowing that they were going to end up with a annoyed Death Eater. Trying to talk through the hand Harry gave up and just licked it, his grin widening as he felt the hand pull back immediately. Harry started laughing and moved away from arms reach of the pissed off Death Eater. Alastor sitting sending looks varying between worried and amused knowing that the way Harry coped with sadness was to be all cheerful when he was in a room of other people only showing real signs of being upset when he was alone in a room or with the 6 people he trusted the most who were Mad Hatter, Sirius, Remus, Noir, Eris and Alastor himself except from when it got to a stage where even he couldn't hold it back.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Harry looked down, his fists clenched he tried to keep his face as blank as possible.

  
**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**   
**"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**   
**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

Looking around the room Alastor sighed and nodded to Tonks then, when he got her attention, he indicated she go to Remus. At her nod, he moved down next to the boy he considered a son and slung an arm over his shoulder.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"Probably faking concern and being upset," Harry muttered. Remus and Tonks exchanged surprised looks at the mix of despair and hatred in his voice.  **  
"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Yes Bumblebee how did I survive, and don't give me that crap about love. How many mothers would want to be sacrificed so there children could survive, yet I am the only one who survived the AK so why?" Harry raved, oblivious to the surprised and concerned looks sent his way. Knowing Harry was talking to himself, Alastor nodded for Lucius to continue and sat back, pulling Harry closer to him.  **  
"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"BULLSHIT! YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Harry yelled. His magic, though the room blocked him from using it or it blowing anything up, was radiating and pulsing across the room. Knowing it would be a good idea to have a quick pause Lucius stopped up as a door appeared Alastor took Harrys arm and lead him through the door before closing it feeling wards come up. 20 minutes later they came out Alastor looking calm while Harry had a cocky grin on his face.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and** **examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**   
**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**   
**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**   
**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall,**

Harry smiled softly, not knowing his professor cared so much about him.  
 **jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"  
"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Now I see why Mad Hatter wants to kill him so much, Thunder," Alastor said to Harry, smiling as he felt Harry relax at the mention of his old friend.  **  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future**

Harry sat up in horror, staring at every one in the room, silently begging for it not to be true. Laughing at him Alastor sat back.

"Don't worry Thunder, there isn't, though not for lack of trying," he said grinning at him.

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered as he moved back in his beanbag.

—  **There will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"  
"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

— "More like you wanted to train your little pawn to be obedient," Harry muttered  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.  
"Hagrid's bringing him."

"Oh now we see what's wrong with you Potter; the oaf probably dropped you on your head on the way" Bellatrix cackled.

Harry sat silent as the twins denfended Hagrid. Hagrid was his good friend at least he thought he was. The only problem was he didn't know how deep Dumbledore's influence ran.

**"You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"You must not care much for your life then," Voldemort commented smirking. **  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

"What was what?" Remus asked. **  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them.**

"Oh no it isn't," Alastor groaned. While Harry put his hand back up putting down another leaving only his index up.

**It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"It is," Remus grinned much to the confusion of the room. Whislt Harry held down his final finger just as Alastor yelled "CONSTANT VILIGANCE! If these idiots went to my school they would be dead in a mi" Harry but Alastor off "Yes but your school actually has more taste to who the accept so they wouldn't." Sending a nod at Lucius to continue reading he ignored the curious looks. **  
If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"How were you not crushed Potter?" Lucius questioned.  
" **Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**  
 **"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Harry sat up straight up at this a look of hurt flashing across his eyes at the mention of his late godfather. "What happened to the bike?" he asked curiously.

"It is in the room he stayed in," Alastor said. Harry nodded looking to Bellatrix as he heard her clear her throat.

"Er, Potter about Sirius." She started shifting in her seat the insane glint gone from her eyes "I am sorry about that; I didn't mean for him to fall through the Veil. I just wanted to stun him and get him out of the battle." She hesitated a moment, then continued. "You see before he started at Hogwarts he was my favourite little cousin and we were close." Harry cut of her ramblings as he opened his mouth and started talking.

"It's fine Bellatrix." He said. They both knew it wasn't but there was no point continuing and he couldn't just forgive her like that. Nodding to Lucius he sat back and listened to the chapter.

Whilst Remus' eye twitched as they turned golden he sat reining back his wolf but didn't do anything as Harry had already forgiven and he trusted Harry. Tonks looked to Remus before she chose to not to do anything..

**"No problems, were there?"  
"No, sir — house was almost destroyed,**

**but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**   
**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**   
**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**   
**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**   
**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

Harry looked up hopefully.  **  
"Even if I could,I wouldn't.**

"Bastard," Harry muttered. Whilst Severus rose an eyebrow his mask hiding all his surprise at how the Golden Boy was acting some of it reminded him so much of Lily.

**Scars can come in handy.**

"Yeah, by causing immense pain and giving you visions of torture. So helpful." Harry glared at the book while Alastor thought how glad he was that Mad Hatter stopped them from any magic happening as the glare would of burnt the book.

**I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"It would be funny if they remodeled it and Dumbledore relied on the scar to get through London underground." Alastor said laughing at the idea.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**   
**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**   
**"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

Harry didn't know whether to be grossed out or touched that Hagrid cared about him that much.

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"At least that women has sense, always has compared to the others" Alastor muttered annoyed at the idiocy at people   
 **"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**  
 **"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,"**

"Why don't they put up a silencing charm then?" Fred asked curiously.

 **Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,  
** "WHAT!" Was the thunderous yell from many in the room light and dark wizards and witches alike. Harry just ignored them as they all muttered to each other letting all calm down as he stared at the wall.

**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**   
**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**   
**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**   
**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**   
**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**   
**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**   
**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**   
**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Well, that is the end of the chapter," Lucius said holding the book in the air. He was about to ask who would read next, only for the book to be levitated into the waiting hands of Rabastan. Looking around the room making sure he had everyone's undivided attention he cleared his voice and started reading.

**"The Vanishing Glass."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy.  
> Leave a comment telling me what parings you want!


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all this chapter has not been seen by a beta. Sorry bout all mistakes. Also let me know who you want Harry with! If you also have a fanfiction account vote here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4327091/Noir-Et-Blanc-Shadow-Raven

**The Vanishing Glass.  
** Rabastan started with a raised eye brow at the chapter name before he shrugged and read seeing as no one commented. Except for of course a hyper Harry's insane giggling.  
 **Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,  
** Harry stopped laughing and started pouting

"Can't belive Bummblebee left me there I could have been eaten or been abducted by a Vam… Danm it why could Mad Hatter not of found me then and taken me" Harry cried out "That would have been so epic and I could have been raised by him and…"

Harry got cut off by Alastor "And become even more insane then you are now. I think it is better that he didn't the thought of you being raised by him is actually quite terrifying" Alstor shuddered before motioning for Rabastan to continue reading when he saw everyone staring at him and Harry "It will be explained later"

Nodding in response mostly everyone turned back to the book the one expetion was a certain dark lord who had his non-existent eye brows raised.

 **but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.  
** "That's such a shame Ally" Harry whined with a grin as Alastor's eye twitched

"Aww Come on Ally you love me"

Alastor didn't respond "Can we get mad hatter there to prank that place pretty please." Harry said with a smirk but Alastor still ignored him pouting he turned to the book  **  
The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door;  
** "Pretty Please I swear I will be good" He tried again but still got no response, giving a glare to Alastor he started plotting the best way to annoy everyone in the room. **  
it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.  
** "HOOT HOOT" He laughed at the glare sent his way.  **  
Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years**

"Wow that long haha and here I hopped to see some of your accidental magic or at least meet this Mad Hatter" Tonks grinned at Harry "Don't worry Nypm you get to see some of it I am sure, though I doubt he will make an appearance in these books."

**ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different colored bonnets**

Harry started laughing "I remember those they were put into the garage and when I was hiding there once I saw them actually gave myself away with how hard I was laughing" He sighed happily at the memory "I can show you guys if you want" He said seeing the twins expressions.

— **but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,  
** "Aww and here I thought he was with the riddiculas nick names he is given"  **  
and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle,  
** "First Bike that broke with in a week of him getting it." Harry laughed.

 **on a carousel at the fair,  
** "I am actually quite surprised that it didn't break down" He laughed while Fred wrote down carousel **  
playing a computer game with his father,  
** "That actually broke as well after a week of his owning it cause my cousin got annoyed that he died in a game"  **  
being hugged and kissed by his mother.  
** "Aww shucks Dinky Duddydums how adorable" Bellatrix and Barty started laughing whilst Rodoluphus and Rabastan just shook their heads grins on their face while Harry stood up and bowed "Thank You Thank you Thank you very much. I would like to thank my Aunt" He laughed only to Alastor push him back down. Tuning to the man Harry pouted. "Meanie"  **  
The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.  
** "Really? And here I thought Mad Hatter had not kidnapped you" Alastor joked while Remus looked at Harry "Harry where were you?"  
Harry looked round the room seeing curious looks while Rabastan read ahead only to raise an eyebrow

 **Yet Harry Potter was still there,  
** "Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!" Fred and George cheered **  
asleep at the moment,  
** "Aww and you are quite adorable when you sleep" Fred staged whispered "And how may I ask would you know that?" Barty asked curiously while Lucius held back laughter "Oh Harry stayed in our room during summer. All there is to it since the brat keeps refusing us" Fred smirked while Harry started laughing at the way he put it. "Us?" Bill turned to his younger brother with a raised eye brow? "Oh errm right Hi Bill" George said nervously "Oh didn't you know Bill Fred and George are" Harry suddenly got his mouth covered by Fred "We'll tell you at the end of the chapter and Harry if you lick me I will burn your stash of tictacs." Harry paled and put his tounge back in his mouth and nodding. Fred pulled his hand away "Stan can you start reading now" Harry asked having decided on giving nickname to everyone.  
 **but not for long.  
** "That's a shame" **  
His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.  
** "Yep My own personal alarm clock" He said cheerfully while Severus and Alastor shuddered and the twins laughed at Harry "How can you be so cheerful I swear she nearly made me deaf" George complained.

" **Up! Get up! Now!"  
"**Oh god you poor child" Bellatrix murmured a slight smirk on her face.

 **Harry woke with a start.  
** "I have always wondered how you do that when you are woken are immediately awake when with everyone else they are all groggy and everything and don't you dare say you're a morning person" Charlie asked **  
His aunt rapped on the door again.  
** "And Remove a p and you will have His Aunt Raped the door again" Harry said cheerfully. "And my that is a worrying thought. My aunt really does have peculiar tastes first a walrus then a door." That comment caused the Lestranges, Weasleys, Barty and Tonks to start started laughing whilst Alastor rolled his eyes dinozzo slapped Hary.

" **Up!" she screeched.  
** "And now I know why you aren't affected by me yelling at you Potter" Severus remarked. **  
Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen  
** "And here is your fantastic hearing again" Remus said a smile on his face. **  
and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.  
He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having.  
It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.  
"**Don't forget the memory I swear he remembers everything that ever happened to him." Tonks grinned

 **His aunt was back outside the door.  
** "Danm it"

" **Are you up yet?" she demanded.  
"**Of course not" Fred said

" **Nearly," said Harry.  
** "Aww Harry you spoiled my fun."  
"Aww Forge you are talking to a book"

" **Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.  
** "Ah so that's how you know how to cook so well I swear I have never had such a delicious meal then when you cook" Remus smiled **  
And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."  
** "Like Harry would he is a bloody perfectionist when it comes to cooking" Charlie scoffed

 **Harry groaned.  
** "Hey don't let them here you say that Harvey" George cried in mock horror.

" **What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.  
"**Nothing"

" **Nothing, nothing…"  
** "And Techinally I wasn't lying as Groaning doesn't count as saying something" He grinned

 **Dudley's birthday—how could he have forgotten?  
"**Quite easily in fact it seems" Barty said while Bella cackled **  
Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks.  
He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,  
"**It seems that even at the age of 10 you were still such a messy creature Harvey" **  
put them on. Harry was used to spiders,  
"**Hardly surprising" Alastor muttered  **  
because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.  
** If the occupents of the room had access to their magic then there would have been a huge explosion. "Please do explain this Harry?" Bill asked calmly to the person he considered a little brother though inside he was beyond pissed. Harry looked at the floor with a frown knowing he couldn't make any smart ass comment to make them forget about it. Frowning at Harry Voldemort thought for a moment before having an idea " _If I make them drop the sssubject and continue reading for now you have to sssswear that you will tell me later Potter"_ Voldemort hissed in parseltounge. Harry looked up at him with a frown thinking it through wondering if the dark lord could control everyone at least till the end of the chapter before he nodded slowly. " _Deal Tommy and call me Harry yeah we are stuck in a room together for a while may as well be on first name basses. Also I want to add sssomething on to the deal kind of like I tell you something you tell me something kind of thing also you won't try to kill me when I call you Tommy."_ Harry replied before standing up and walking over to Voldemort holding his hand out. Voldemort growled " _Deal with everything but the last you will in no way call me Tommy"_ Harry pouted " _But if you must call me my infernal muggle name stick with Tom"_ Voldemort added looking away from Harry who suddenly started smiling brightly "Done Tom" He grinned. Rolling his eyes Voldemort turned to Rabastan "Continue reading this will be dealt with after the current chapter. Since we will see firstly what else the filthy muggles did to him and second it will simply be faster." He said in a dangerous hiss making sure no one could argue. Nodding Rabastan turned to the book while Harry plopped down on the seat near Voldemort since he thought the bean bag was too far away and he wanted to annoy the man.

 **When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.  
** "Spoilt brat" George said **  
It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.  
** Fred added stuff to the list.  
 **Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry,  
** Harry laughed **  
as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise  
** "Very true" He grinned lying back in his seat ignoring the look Voldemort sent him when he plopped his feat onto the dark lord's lap.  _"I will Kill you some day and I will enjoy it immensely"_ He hissed to Harry who smirked  _"Tom I am still waiting for that. You have been trying to kill me for what 15 years hear I thought you were the greatest Dark Lord. I can list out the possible reasons you have failed either 1) I am just that much more powerful than you are 2)You love me to much so aren't really trying or 3)You just suck or maybe it could be 4) There is some unknown force that is stopping us from killing each other because for some reason. "_ Harry laughed. While Voldemort glared and turned back to the book. Harry smiled smugly and listened not knowing how spot on he got with the answer of why Voldemort couldn't kill Harry.  **  
—unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,  
** "My lord can we please torture them for hurting our little Harry poo" Asked Bellatrix forgetting that they were on opposite sides of the war and before the books started they wanted to kill him, not before quite a bit of torture though.. Voldemort nodded making Bellatrix cackle.  **  
but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.  
** "Yes I have learnt that first hand you dammed brat" Voldemort growled. Harry laughed happily.  **Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard,  
** Cue the growls, glares and the thoughts of killing the family of three.  **  
but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.  
** "Yeah that and all the sweets you eat I swear all that dammed sugar has stunted your growth also added to the fact you were not fed enough with your relatives" Alastor added in **  
He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's,  
"**Your relatives are going to suffer Harry" Rabastan told Harry while grinning brightly after seeing a dark look on his sister in law, brother, friends and lords faces.  **  
and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.  
** "BABY WHALE!" Screamed the twins  **  
Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.  
** Voldemort looked at Harry through the corner of his eye. **  
He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.  
** Harry grinned "The book forgot to mention how incredibly gorgeous I am." He laughed while Alastor's eye twitched wanting to throw something large and painful at Harry….that fifth book looked pretty large, as well as looking like it could do a lot of damage. Especially since it was hardcover  **  
He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.  
** "Oh Bad move Harry " Alastor said shaking his head

" **In the car crash when your parents died,"  
** Voldemort eyes glowed with how angry he was currently. His hands twitched for his wand though any move he went to make was ruined by the teenager still on his lap.  _"It's in the past and you are already going to toture them just make it a lot more painful"_ He whispered softly seeing Voldemort anger disappear only slightly. Frowning Harry watched the dark lord for a minute before moving back to his seat that was next to the dark lord though resting his feet on Voldemort's lap. The death eaters while not faring any better with their anger calmed down slightly seeing their lord look slightly less furious.  **  
she had said. "And don't ask questions."  
** "Idotic Muggles" Severus muttered before turning to Harry "Is that why you never ask questions or move to answer any during class during staff meetings it has been said repeatedly that you have to be called upon to give an answer" He said. Harry thought for a moment "It is a mixture of a number of things but this is one of the reasons" Harry replied.

 _ **Don't ask questions**_ **—that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.  
** "Hardly quiet" Harry laughed thinking of all the mischief he caused

 **Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.  
** "Now, now Harry that is not nice feeding a pig bacon that is rather cruel actually." Tonks laughed looking over to where Harry was lounging over a very irritated Dark Lord. "Also you may want to move back to your beanbag by the looks of it there VoldyMoldy is looking like he will kill you without his magic" She stage whispered laughing as Harry smirked while Voldemort's fissed clenched and his eye twitched.  
 **"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.  
"**Not going to work, I swear Harry has put some kind of hair gel in his hair to make it stuck like that. The only thing that proves me wrong is how danm soft it is as well as the fact it doesn't look greasy like Sna…." Charlie started only to cut off realising he was in the same room as said man while the only thing stopping Lucius from laughing is the fact that he is a pureblood and had it drilled into him how to behave.

The other pureblood's in the room aka Bellatrix, Barty, Rabastan and Rodoluphus had no such qualms. Maybe before they were locked up in Azkaban they might of, but now nothing was stopping them from laughing which is what they took advantage of while of course staying as far away as possible from the Irate Potions Master and of cause an annoyed dark lord. Who had a laughing Harry both next to and ontop of him and who looked ready to curse Harry.

Alastor of cause rolled his eyes "Yes, yes as entertaining as this is can we please get on with it" He growled watching with a smirk as everyone stopped laughing and Rabastan calmed down enough to read again while of course Harry being Harry pouted at him before moving back to his bean bag and the table that was there having had an idea.

 **About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut.  
** "You did that on purpose didn't you Harry?" Alastor asked curiously having heard stories from their common friend, all he got in return was that irritating smirk that Harry had possession of.  
 **Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference,  
** "Course not"  **  
his hair simply grew that way—all over the place.  
** "So that's what you told them Harry" Alastor shook his head while grinning.

 **Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother.  
** "Oh how sweet" Drawled Lucius  **  
Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel  
** The Weasley children gagged **  
—Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.  
** Barty laughed "You are a cheeky brat why couldn't you of been like this when I was teaching you it would have been so much more entertaining. I couldn't even have had the fun of having students flirt with me because of the body I was in and really Moody you're not exactly a looker" He said while Harry turned to him with a frown before grinning as Alastor raised an eye brow while glaring.  
"I will tell you if you can answer a few questions for me Barty my dear friend" Harry grinned as thoughts came to him at a rapid pace receiving a nod while Alastor groaned and face planted knowing the look on Harry's face all too well.  
"Ok my first question is you secretly a timelord from the planet Galifrey who came to earth in a Tardis which takes the appearance of a blue police telephone box" He asked with a brilliant smile laughing at the confused looks he received and wanting to laugh so hard when he saw Voldemort got the reference. He really must be bored, Who knew Dark Lords watched Doctor Who?  
"No I am not though I do not understand how this is relevant." He replied in one of his saner moments which was mainly because of how confused he was at the time being.  
"I will answer you later NEXT QUESTION!" Harry Bellowed getting irritated looks by the others. "Is David Tennant either your real name or a name you use as an allias" Again most people looked confused while Voldemort and Alastor had serious trouble not burying their faces into their hands. "No I am not again why!" Harry only smirked. "My final question is are you Secertly a Red Head!" He asked while Voldemort finally gave into the temptation and did one of the most unDarklordy things you could do and face planted "I will not answer until you tell me what is with these questions" Barty tried to which Harry only pouted before shaking his head "You are no fun Barty" Voldemort wanting to continue reading the books the reason for being locked into a room with the brat who has filled his dreams lately because of that blasted link they shared and the failed attempt at possession of course made it even stronger.  
"What Potter is saying is that you look like an actor called David Tennant who is in this Muggle Television Program called doctor who which is about a Timelord which is the species that comes from a planet called Gallifrey and the main character travels round in a T.A.R.D.I.S, and with the red head comment he is asking because he is trying to find out how come you still have a soul due to the muggle expression that people with red hair have no souls. Now do continue reading Rabastan. He ordered before he sent a glare at the ador….at Potter who was pouting so cu…well the point is Potter was being annoying.

 **Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room.  
"**Hehe that's wh…Whathfn Sdhfhe Shahah" Harry started only to have his mouth covered by a hand again which caused him to pout "Harry could you please shut up and stop being a brat" Alastor asked Harry and he nodded whilst holding back a smirk at his new plan to irritate the man and when the hand was removed he ran and jumped up onto a seat before singing at the top of his voice but still managing to sound amazing.:  
 _Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do_ Harry jumped out of reach from Alastor's hand that tried to grab him.  _  
Oh yes we're on our own  
And theres nothing you can do _Fred and George started laughing while Bill had his face in his hand his shoulders shaking and Charlie chuckling. As Harry danced around the room. Voldemort raied an eye brow and the death eaters Except for Lucius and Severus laughed. Lucius and Severus had blank faces.  _  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do  
_"GO HARRY!" The Twins cheered when Harry jumped over a couch away from the Alastor who growled wishing right now more than anything that he had his magic.  _We don't refer to the past  
When showing what we've done  
Our generation gap_

Means the war is never won  
The past is in your head  
THE FUTURE'S IN OUR HANDS!

Alastor stopped chasing Harry for a moment catching his breath before glaring walking over to the table picking up a quill a parchment an idea in his head also apart of him wanting to see if it would work.  _  
Cos I'm a brat_.

Barley looking up Alastor smirked "You certainly are" He muttered _  
And I know everything  
_ Barty started applauding Bellatrix and Rabastan joining in while the Weasley twins tried to control there laughter _  
And I talk back  
_ "This song suits him so well" Remus sighed at Severus' response _  
Cos I'm not listening  
_ "Like Severus said is this his theme song or something" Lucius asked while Alastor wrote down  _"Harry Being a Brat please sense help"_ _  
To anything you say  
_ Harry sang loudly jumping to the couch Voldemort was on and was about to move to another when an unknown force pulled him down so he was sitting next to the dark lord and it stuck him to that seat. Trying to open his mouth Harry turned his head to glare at Alastor when he found no sound could come out while the man in question was grinning madly this was better than he could of hoped for though it will be a bit silent and he would make sure not to look at Harry with both eyes especially since he was doing that look he has which would get him anything he desired and yep he was doing it now. While everyone else in the room was looking at Harry and were having trouble not begging for him to released. "Don't look at him he can sense it and will use it to his advantage he can control anyone in that face" Harry turned to glare at Alastor while Alastor wrote down on the parchment " _Thank you this is better than I could of ever wished"  
_ Before he montioned for Rabastan to read when Harry tried the face again  
 _ **  
**_ **Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.  
** Harry tried to escape and tried to say something only to fail. Looking around the room for a minute he looked and Voldemort a sad look on his face only for the dark lord to look at him for a moment before turning away a blank expression on his face.

" **Thirty six,"  
** Lucius stared at the book in shock while Severus sneered  **  
he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."  
** "Little pig we should introduce him to some of the goblin's at Gringotts I am sure they can sort him out" Bill smirked Severus chuckled  
"Quite a fine idea William"  
 **"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

Voldemort felt the boy next to him trying to escape the bonds. Turning his head slightly he smiled at the sight Harry was getting more and more irritated though the pout on the boy's face was simpily the cutes…. Voldemort looked away as soon as the thought came into his head.  
"I wonder what Harvey would say right now if he wasn't silenced don't you Forge?" Gred asked his twin who grinned but nodded.

" **All right, thirty seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing  
** "Now Harry I thought I was the wolf not you?" Remus grinned keeping his gaze directly on the book rather than on Harry. **  
down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.  
** "Smart move" Alastor praised, all too smug with himself.

 **Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger,too,  
** Charlie snorted.  **  
because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another** _ **two**_ **presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin?** _ **Two**_ **more presents. Is that all right?"  
** "Spoilet brat" Voldemort muttered while using all his self-control to not look at Harry

 **Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.  
** "Even at 11 you were a smart ass, Lae would be proud" Alastor smirked at the glaring Harry  **  
Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty … thirty…"  
"**That poor poor boy" Rodolphus said solemnly with a smirk "How does Harry have even the smallest amount of intelligent if this is what he grew up with?"  
 **"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.  
** "Sweetums?" Bellatrix asked in between laughing.

" **Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."  
** Harry sat listening before an idea came to him. Alastor enlisted the help of Mad Hatter he has his own card to use. He would save it for the moment. With that Harry relaxed as much as he could in his seat before smirking earning a suspicious look from Alastor who chose that moment to glance at him.

 **Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father.  
** Lucius looked disgusted  **  
'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.  
** Fred moved to make a comment but couldn't think of anything and started pouting. Really why did Harry have to be silenced?

 **At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley  
** "Now why would you do that Harry?" Remus turned to him a smirk on his face as well as a raised eyebrow. **  
unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.  
** Tonks had a look of disbelief and revoltion on her face looking up she noticed that her uncles had a similar one.  **  
He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch  
** "The only thing more disgusting then reading this is seeing your cousin in person Harry" She voiced shuddering as she remembered Dudley during one of her shifts in Harry watching for the order.  **  
when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.  
"Bad news, Vernon," she said.  
**"Every time it is bad news for them it ends up being Fantastic news for me" Harry said smirking sitting at the now moved table which was in front of his beanbag. Alastor just raised an eyebrow looking round the room with both eyes before he got site of something underneath Harry's shirt a locket which he recognised with a start before he laughed.

"Getting Eris involved really Harry that is just unfair." He said a roll of his eyes laughing when Harry pouted "Come now Harry shocked I realised? It is not that hard of a conclusion considering the fact that you managed to get free and move without anyone noticing so of course Eris and her shadows. Though I was a little slow I remembered when I noticed the locket under your shirt."

He said laughing. When Harry just stuck out his tongue before grinning "When you put it like that it does make sense….But Ally I would really appreciate you not looking under my clothes…." Harry said with a mock shudder causing the occupants of the room to both chuckle and to look horrified. "Eris?" Voldemort asked "Goddess of strife" He said curious.

"A name that rightly suits her, she is like Harry's twin. Not her real name but a nickname that is used for her most of the time. We also actually nicknamed Harry here Loki as it suited him Loki god of Mischief and Eris goddess of Strife. Harry and Eris cause Mischief and Strife especially when they are together." Alastor replied smiling. While Harry grinned shooting a quick look at Voldemort before tilting his head an idea coming to him causing his whole face to light up. Writing down on a spare piece of paper he smiled as his sketch book and pencil case appeared. Taking out a grey lead he turned to a blank page and started to sketch Alastor indicating for Rabastan to continuing reading. **  
"Mrs. Figg's broken her leg.  
"**Harry really?" Alastor asked shaking his head when he got an innocent look in return"What did you do?" Harry laughed "Nothing dear Alastor"  **  
She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.  
** "Aww my non-existent heart is broken Dear Aunty."

 **Dudley's mouth fell open in horror,  
** "Yes that was quite funny he really looked like a pig." **  
but Harry's heart gave a leap.  
** "Harry's own mouth fell open in Horror "B..b..bu" He paused before taking a deep breath an irritated expression crossing his features and he opened his mouth "I DON'T HAVE A HEART! DON'T YOU LISTEN" He cried out horrified at the mere thought. While the occupants of the room started laughing except for of course Voldemort who had an amused smirk on his face and Snape who raised an eye brow expression still blank but his eyes were shining with humour. Lucius just chuckled while the other less sane death eaters namly Bellatrix started cackling and Rabastan Barty and Rodolphus laughed. Alastor chuckled though not before faceplanting, Remus also while Tonks took much after her aunt and started cackling. All the Weasleys laughed and Harry stood up bowing before backing away slightly terrified at Bellatrix and Tonks. Maybe insanity really was a gene in the black blood line. Looking back at his sketch pad at the drawing so far he smirked before sitting down. **  
Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day,  
"**Yeah well every day I'm bored I escape the Durserlys and go with my friends." **  
to adventure parks,  
"**I have been to them so many times they are getting boring….well depends which one actually, Mad Hatter takes Eris and I to some and when he chooses they are always EPIC! Better than the ones the Durserlys go to that's for sure." **  
hamburger restaurants,  
** "What like Burger King? Or actual ones. Hamburgers aren't that good compared to some of the food I have eaten with Mad Hatter." **  
or the movies.  
** "Yeah but they always go see crappy films" **  
Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg,  
** "It was horrible she TERRIFIES ME!" Harry screamed shuddering before his expression changed suddenly "Lucky a lot I am able to escape." **  
a mad old lady who lived two streets away.  
** Harry snickered. "I thought she was a mad old stalker who wanted to kidnap me and rape me." Harry sighed "Then I found out she was watching me for Dumbledore….So yeah she is going to kidnap me and he will rape me." Harry grinned while Alastor wacked Harry in the back of the head again.  **  
Harry hated it there.  
** Harry nodded his head enthusiastically  **  
The whole house smelled of cabbage  
** "IT WAS TERRIBLE! Worse than Eris when she hasn't slept for 5 months and is inhaling sugar! Though not really inhaling more devouring Dragon Ball style" Harry explained before laughing "Well that is a terrible comparison because when Eris is like that it is hard to not laugh I swear Eris has given me my abbs not Quidditch! I will show you. Harry exclaimed before taking of his shirt ignoring Alastor who seemed to be face palming a lot lately. Throwing his shirt he pointed at his six-pack. "This is from Eris making me laugh" He exclaimed eyes wide looking around causing Barty to start laughing "Yes that or the amount of Quidditch and running you have had to do" He said while Lucius shot a look at him and then Voldemort before losing all his control and started laughing. "Yes that is all very impressive Mr Potter but how about you put your shirt back on and we continue reading." He said before smirking as Rabastan put down the book before walking up to Harry and poking said abbs "Nice Harry you will make one man or women very happy one day. I do wonder what else you can do and how other parts of your body look" He smirked as Harry blushed rushing to pull his shirt back on. Rabastan walking back to his seat laughed as he walked by a very irritated who was glaring at a wall ignoring all the commotion in front of him. It seems that Barty won the bet that he Barty and his brother made.  
"You're mean Stan" Harry pouted before sitting down and picking up a red pencil and he started colouring in his drawing **  
and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.  
** Barty who was slowly moving over to Harry trying to look over Harry shoulder laughed at the expression on the young Potter's face

" **Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry  
** "Now that wasn't very nice of her was it Harry" Charlie said shaking his head. "We should put her in the naughty corner" He then added before laughing **  
as though he'd planned this.  
** "I did though" Harry said looking up and a confused look on his face before he shook his head and went back to colouring now using a black pencil.  **  
Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg  
** "Harry I thought you just said you did it?" Bill asked while Harry tilted his head confused before shrugging his shoulders "No clue Bill. I know it is accurate with what happened up till now though I guess some of my thoughts and some events may be changed due to some circumstances along other things" Harry said oddly serious and a dark look on his face his hands clenching. "What do you mean Harry" Barty asked curious and worried for his new friend. Sighing Harry shook his head before running a hand through his hair a smile coming on his face though the whole room new it was fake before he turned back to his drawing ignoring the curious and worried looks sent his way. "It is nothing it may be explained in later chapters or books of course it may not be. If not some of the more" Harry paused a frown on his face "Observant will work it out but I am not going to say and I know Alastor won't either." He told everyone eyes not leaving the page he body tense before shadows started working around him making him relax slightly though he sat silently all concentration on his drawing which hopefully would be ready by the end of the chapter. **  
had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.  
** "Hey these names are more ridicules then Harvey" George commented grinning

" **We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.  
** Harry gagged while the Weasleys "Nah Don't phone her Harry will just blow her up" George said wipping a fake tear from his eye

" **Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."  
** "And the boy Hates her" Harry laughed

 **The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this,  
** "Poor Harry" Barty sighed "Having to grow up with Filthly Muggles that treat HIM as if he is dirt." Barty shook his head "I don't want to live on this planet anymore" **  
as though he wasn't there  
** "It was great cause sometimes when I wasn't being a smart ass they would completely forget about me and I could sneak out"  **  
—or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.  
** George laughed "So that is why you were so disgusted in your 2nd year with Ronald and the sluggies" Fred commented

" **What about what's her name, your friend—Yvonne?"  
** "Ah dear Yvonne how I miss her. She insulted me once and somehow the next day ended up with died Snot Green hair her scream could be heard streets away." Harry sighed in mock regret.

" **On vacation in Majorca," snapped  
** "Snip Snap Snappy  
Snappy Snappy Snap  
Snip Snap Snappy  
Snappy Snappy Snap"  
Harry sang loudly before bowing with a smirk  **  
Aunt Petunia.  
**

" **You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully  
** "Yeah I would be able to hang with Eris." Harry smirked **  
(he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).  
** "Oh yeah that to"

 **Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.  
** Harry raised an eye brow "I have never understood that expression Eris and I always swallow lemons they are actually really amazing and sour. We even went to this Italian restaurant once and they served us lemon sorbet IN A LEMON! It was the best ice-cream either of us has ever had.

" **And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.  
** "Wow Aunt Petunia can tell the future"

" **I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.  
** "But I won't blow it up I will invite Eris and she will blow it up" Harry mock chided

" **I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly,  
"**Well with her limited brain capacity what do you expect" Harry remarked **  
"…and leave him in the car…"  
** "Yeah bad Idea Aunty I will blow that up as well"

" **That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"  
"**Wow Uncle Vernon had a moment where he was being intelligent" Harry said shocked eyes wide

 **Dudley began to cry loudly.  
** The twins laughed  **  
In fact, he wasn't really crying—  
** "Aww ruin our fun why don't you" They chorused **  
it had been years since he'd really cried—  
** "Really I thought he was crying when we gave him some of our products" Fred asked causing Harry to laugh **  
but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.  
** Lucius sneered

" **Dinky Duddydums,  
"**Dinky Duddydums?" Barty gasped laughing so hard no sound came out **  
don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.  
"**I was actually surprised she managed"

" **I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!"  
"**Don't worry I do not want to come either." **  
Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!"  
** "Of course I do you guys are so boring I have to give myself some entertainment don't I?"  
"You are evil Harry" Rodolphus laughed **  
He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.  
** "Aww my heart is broken Cousin dearest"

 **Just then, the doorbell rang—"Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically  
and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.  
**Harry tilted his head to the side "He actually looks like the Pettigrew's child now that I think about it" **  
He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.  
** Harry nodded "But Piers can be nice when no one else is around" **  
Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.  
** "Yeah it was funny since Piers noticed him and was trying not to laugh I heard him taking the piss out of Dudley once school started"

 **Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck,  
** "Yeah pretty rotten luck I have. I could of stayed behind and had Eris blow up the house" Harry sighed wistfully. **  
he was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.  
** "Well that is true cause we never felt like going there but if I knew how much fun it could be I would have made Mad Hatter take me years ago!"  **  
His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him,  
** "Just shows their limited brain capacity I could think of 20 things to do with me"  **  
but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

" **I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,  
** "And if you have a mind like mine or Eris' that could sound incredibly wrong. He is the Santa and Dumbledore of Privet drive" Harry yelled out before stuffing his head in his hands disgusted by the image that just came up in his head "NOOOOOO MY MIND! MY POOR BEAUITFUL INNOCENT MIND! IT HAS BEEN CORRUPTED! IT BURNS!" he screamed before having a cushion thrown at his face "Shut up and let us read Harry" Remus said  **  
"I'm warning you now, boy—any funny business, anything at all—and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"I'm not going to do anything, honestly Uncle" Harry said in an innocent voice and a smile which could only mean trouble.

" **I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…"  
** "What did you do Harry?" Barty asked with a smirk laughing as Harry pouted.  
 **But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him.  
** "For once he had some intelligence" Alastor muttered "Why are you siding with him!" Harry muttered still pouting "FINE THEN YOU BE MEAN! I WILL GO SIT WITH TOMMY!" He cried before jumping up hugging his sketch book to his chest and running to Voldemort who was watching a non-existent eyebrow raised especially as Harry suddenly jumped landing on his lap "Hi Tommy" Harry whispered into his shoulder "Tommy they are being mean can you kill them for me? And do you believe me Tom?" He said pouting at the amused and annoyed dark lord "No I cannot kill them Harry now how bout you sit down and we finish reading the chapter? Also I believe I told you not to call me Tommy" Voldemort told him in a low hiss only to start looking confused when Harry suddenly sat up straight "I will only if you let me show you my drawing after the chapter" He told Voldemort smiling brightly when the dark lord nodded reluntently "YAYYYYY! YOU'RE THE BESTEST PEPRSON EVER!" He cried before moving over to the seat next to him **  
No one ever did.  
** "Yeah your all mean Tom is the only nice one" Harry muttered causing the room to laugh at him. Having seen the irony himself he looked down at his hands and grinned.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Oooo who else did you blow up Harvey?" George asked excited

 **Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."  
** Lucius shuddered "And they call us evil"  **  
Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry,  
** "Yeah well your uniform is 10 times worse so ha take that!"  **  
who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.  
** "I find it humours in one world you are worshipped and in the other people hate you." **  
Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.  
"**It make me sound like a sheep when they say Sheared" Harry pouted before looking head tilted at the weird looks he was getting **  
He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he** _ **couldn't**_ **explain how it had grown back so quickly.  
** "Well I can but I couldn't be bothered at the time"

 **Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)—  
** Harry gagged "It was terrible I swear worse than Filch's face!"  **  
The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.  
** "Yeah he isn't that small" Bill laughed as Harry glared at him "I'm not short!" **  
Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash  
** "Yeah never have I been gladder that she is an idiot" **  
and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.  
** Most of the room decided to ignore this comment as they knew they were getting a full explanation latter, though that didn't stop them from glaring angrily.

 **On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof  
"**It was worth it, though at the time I was incredibly confused as for once I didn't try to do anything though I guess I picked up Eris' love of heights" **  
of the school kitchens.  
** "How did you get up there?" Lucius inquired while Harry grinned "Just listen" **  
Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.  
** Harry nodded his head up and down like an over excited house elf. **  
The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress  
"**She wasn't that angry she was so trying not to laugh" Harry said **  
telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings.  
** "You are a very fast climber than" Remus laughed **  
But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard)  
** "It was worth a try I thought he would be able to listen though it seems he only speaks trolls and though I understand it I can't speak it"  **  
was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors.  
** Alastor snorted  **  
Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.  
** "You aren't that light either Harry" He said before laughing before his eyes widened suddenly a look of understanding on his face "So that is how you two started getting on the roofs Mad Hatter will be happy to hear I found out how you two do it"

 **But today, nothing was going to go wrong.  
** "Well I thought it wasn't but it isn't that easy especially with me" Harry sighed regretfully  **  
It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage smelling living room.  
** "And actually not have to wait till the dead of night to do it"

 **While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia.  
** "That's nice" Rabastan commented **  
He liked to complain about things:  
** "I would have never guessed" Harry said  **  
people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.  
** "Wow Harry I would of never guessed that your uncle loved you that much always a topic in his head" Barty laughed  **  
This morning, it was motorcycles.  
"**And here I thought it would be Potter" Severus said.

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.  
"I had a dream about a motorcycle,"  
**Alastor sighed "You did that on purpose didn't you?"  **  
said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."  
** "Yes it seems you did" He sighed shaking his head as Harry just smirked

 **Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache  
** "His reaction was so worth it" Harry laughed **  
: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"  
** "Yes they do dear uncle of mine"

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

" **I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."  
**  
 **But he wished he hadn't said anything.  
** Shrugging his shoulders he sighed "Yes I rather not get a headache let's just agree to what uncle Vernon says"

 **If there was one thing the Dursley's hated even more than his asking questions,  
** "It was me full stop" **  
it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon—they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.  
** Alastor scoffed "He doesn't need to see those to get dangerous ideas"

 **It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families.  
The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.  
**"I would of asked for that anyways I love lemons" Harry said happily  **  
It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.  
** "Now Harry that is animal cruelty" Charlie told Harry

 **Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time.  
** "Yeah it was great" **  
He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys  
** "Smart move Harry keep your distance from that filth" Bella cackled **  
so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him.**

They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.

"Carful Harry you could get a terrible disease from that" Rodolphus commented "Don't worry Rudy Dudley hadn't had a single bite" Harry told him seriously

 **Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.  
** "What did you do now" Remus asked laughing as Harry glared

 **After lunch they went to the reptile house.  
** Harry sat up a grin on his face  **  
It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man crushing pythons.  
** Voldemort smirked "Well I will gladly introduce you to Nagini though I doubt you will live to tell the tale" **  
Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can—but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.  
** "And it shall stay that way" Voldemort hissed eyes flashing before raising an eye brow as Harry pats his shoulder a grin "You will enjoy this Tom" Harry smirked

 **Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.  
** "That poor poor snake" Barty grinned

" **Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.  
** "And I doubt it would with your face there" Voldemort smirked

" **Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.  
** Harry smirked

" **This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.  
** "You are boring" Harry laughed

 **Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake.  
** "He was so pretty"  **  
He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself—no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.  
** "When you put it that way I am surprised that the snake hadn't killed himself" Rabastan said **  
It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.  
** "Did you really say At least" Barty sighed shaking his head

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

_**It winked.** _

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.  
** "What mischief are you up to now" Alastor asked laughing as Harry laughed before glaring.  
"If you would stop asking then you might find out Ally"  
 **The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

 _" **I get that all the time."  
**_ "Muggles are idiots" Voldemort said

" **I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."  
** "A little like you most of the time Harry" Alastor said with a grin.

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"Must be enthusiastic, I mean to actually be talking to someone." Remus sad thoughtfully

" **Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

"If you are not too sure it can hear you why are you speaking to it?" Tonks asked  
"Well I had worked it out by this point. I am not as much as an idiot as I let on. Though, with that sentence I am not really helping my case." Harry laughed.

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"A Brazilian boa constrictor? Amazing" Lucius murmured softly his eyes wide

" **Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on:** _**This specimen was bred in the zoo.** _ **"Oh, I see—so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"I thought you said you weren't as stupid as you acted Potter?" Severus remarked smirking at Harry who responded by sticking his tongue out at him.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

"A snake jump? That would be interesting to see." George laughed

" **DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"…..Waddling? I never knew your cousin was a penguin" Fred remarked raising an eye brow stroking a pretend beard.

" **Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

"I got him back. You'll see one of the ways here" Harry said happily before anyone could respond.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"That does make me wonder what you obsession with the floor with Harry." Alastor asked raising an eye brow.

"I mean the amount of time you are on the floor. Is there something you are not telling me?" He asked faking concern

"Just as long as it doesn't end up like young Draco and that weird fetish of his." Alastor finished laughing earning curious and horrified looks.

"Moody….what fetish of my sons would that be?" Lucius asked slowly.

"Oh nothing at all Lucy…." Harry cut in smirking. "Just Draco's abnormal love for Green Apples." Harry broke of as he burst out laughing. "Ally and I have dubbed their ship name Drapple." He informed everyone grinning at the horrified look he got from Lucius. "So Ally... Would mine and the floors ship name be Flarry if that is what you are implying" He asked with an evil smile.

"Yep perfect name I think." Alastor said before turning to Rabastan making him read.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened—one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"Oooo" Bellatrix said leaning forward excitedly.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"Well that explains the title." Remus said whilst many of the Slytherins and the lone Ravenclaw had acquired evil smirks.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor.**

"You released the snake…" Barty said trying to control his laughter. "In a Muggle zoo, which is incredibly crowded. That is AMAZING!" He said falling over laughing.

**People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"I don't know why he was Beautiful" Harry sighed wistfully.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."**

Voldemort snorted. "Only you Harry Potter only you."

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"Of course he was if a killer snake suddenly escaped it's enclosure I think any muggle would be in shock" Remus said shaking his head.

" **But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Oh yeah that too." He laughed

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything**

"Bellatrix sighed disappointed as she flopped back in her seat"

**except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,**

Alastor smirked "I like the sound of this snake"

**but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,**

"Aww I wish the snake could of done that" Bella pouted.

**while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

Voldemort turned to Harry "Does he even know what time is and how long it takes something to happen. No matter how fast that snake was it would have been caught if it had tried that… though it would have been entertaining," He lectured at Harry who was trying to keep a straight face before he patted the dark lord on the shoulder "He is friends with Dudley. Do you expect him to be intelligent?" Harry asked

"Very good point there Harry" Voldemort said with a smile.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"….Oopse Harry's screwed," Charlie said raising an eye brow.  
"And not in the good way." Fred added smirking

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry.**

"Carful Muggle, he will prank you." Alastor mock warned.

**He was so angry he could hardly speak.**

"I thought he could hardly speak anyways?"

**He managed to say, "Go—cupboard—stay—no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

Harry laughed. "Little did they know I had spiked the brandy"

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch.**

"Yeah I wished that a lot." He said running a hand through his hair.

**He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet.**

**Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Or sneak out and meet Mad Hatter." Harry smirked.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash.**

"Stupid Muggles" Voldemort muttered clearly not happy with being compared to a car.

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

Harry felt Voldemort freeze next to him turning his head he grinned at the Dark Lord who was frowning at him.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.**

"You could have been focusing on a green traffic light?" Tonks piped in causing Harry to laugh.

**He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

"Well until I came to Hogwarts really." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions.**

"I have a reason for why that may be" Barty said smirking at the curious tilt of his head that he got from Harry.

"You can't ask questions because it would mean that they would have to think….then try come up with the correct answer" He finished laughing along with Harry.

**There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"Are you really surprised?" Alastor asked.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away,**

"Yeah they were all locked up in Azakaban or couldn't access you due to a Bumble Bee" Remus said

**but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"That's not true actually. You're related to Naricissa and Bellatrix as well as their sister Andromeda." Lucius put in frowning.

"How so?" Harry asked confused.

"Your Grandmother was a Black." He said a frown on his face slightly curious causing Harry's jaw to drop. He had not known that.

"Well I guess that is where my insanity comes from." He said smirking suddenly.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him.**

"Of course Wizards would sneak into the muggle world hoping to get a peak" Bill sighed

**Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything.**

Harry laughed "I remember that. That was an epic day.

**A wild looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus.**

"Yeah I waved to her back though I was confused at the time."

**A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word.**

"He shouldn't of done that I thought he was a Peter Phile at first." Harry exclaimed pouting.

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

Harry laughed as Alastor twitched violently at this.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Aww poor Harryikins" George said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Well that's the end of the chapter. Shall we have a break or something?" Rabastan asked as he turned to the next page book marking it and turning to the rest of the room after he placed it on the table having received nods of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the chapter!   
> Next chapter will be up within a week maybe longer if I can not access to a computer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my story that is currently also on fanfiction. I had it on my two accounts MarquasNoir97 and NoirEtBlancShadowRaven. It will still be on NoirEtBlancShadowRaven but fanficion removed it from MarquasNoir97.  
> 5 chapters are currently written though only 3 are posted on Fanfiction.


End file.
